


El príncipe Jedi

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Ella era seguramente la mejor dama jedi de su generación, solo existía una persona que la sobrepasaba por experiencia, el amado "príncipe Jedi" de Naboo Ben Solo. Rey nunca entendió que veía la gente en él, pero ni le importaba ya que ella lo superaría muy pronto. Esos planes se ven arruinados cuando el Consejo Jedi los manda a los dos a una misión importante, donde sin querer Rey descubrirá los secretos que esconde el joven al cual todos consideran un ejemplo a seguir, esos secretos harán que se vean envueltos en muchos problemas que tendrán que enfrentar juntos.¿Podrá Ben llegar al final de la historia sin que su compañera lo asesine por los líos en que la metió?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo publicaré en Wattpad el 5/2/21 y al día siguiente aquí.

Rey Palpatine no tenía idea de cómo fue que terminó en ese lugar, o eso es lo que pensó hasta que miró a su derecha. Junto a ella estaba corriendo la causa de sus problemas, el tan aclamado "príncipe jedi", Ben Solo Skywalker. De no ser que estaban siendo perseguido por unos cazarecompensas, seguramente en ese instante le estaría dando una paliza al joven por meterla en este problema del que parecía que no iba a poder escapar.

Los disparos de los hombres que los perseguían estaban peligrosamente cerca de alcanzarlos, si no fuera porque la Fuerza estaba de su lado y gracias a que fueron instruidos en su manejo, tuvieron la capacidad de crear un campo de protección al rededor de ellos para evitar que los láseres los dañaran.

Rey ya estaba harta de correr, odiaba ser la presa, además éste también era su problema y tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Se dio la vuelta decidida a combatir a los cazarecompensas, lista para acabar con ellos. Encendió se sable dorado de doble hoja y se abalanzó sobre sus atacantes. Con agilidad esquivo los disparos que iban hacía ella, para que con precisión cortará por la mitad al primer hombre que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su espada láser. El olor a carne quemada inundó sus fosas nasales, generando que sus niveles de adrenalina escalaran hasta lo más alto.

De repente sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza, algo se dirigirá a gran velocidad para terminar impactando en ella. Dándose vuelta, Rey extendió su mano deteniendo el disparos láser en el aire. Podría sentir como la Fuerza inundaba cada célula de su piel hasta llegar a la palma de su mano y provocar que el plasma quedara suspendido a unos centímetros suyo. Dirigió su vista al frente, encontrándose con la mirada impresionada del que le disparó. Con un sutil movimiento de su mano hizo que el láser dejará de estar congelado y que volviera al lugar del que salió. Rey sonrió ligeramente al ver como el hombre caía muerto en el momento justo que el disparó atravesaba su pecho.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando otro cazarecompensas detrás de ella la estaba por atacar con una daga. No fue hasta que escuchó el ruido de un sable prendiendose que notó la presencia atrás suyo. Giro rápidamente y vio como Ben atravesaba sin compasión a un hombre con su sable púrpura en forma de cruz.

Con solo ver esto Rey salió de su trance anterior y se concentró en acabar con el resto de los enemigos. A los pocos minutos los cuerpos de los cazarecompensas se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo. Rey y Ben se miraron unos segundos en silencio calmado sus respiraciones, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

-Hay que irnos de éste planeta, seguramente muy pronto llegaran más hombres a buscarnos. - La forma en que lo dijo, esa tranquilidad con la que habló, hizo a Rey enojarse más con él.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Solo, si no fuera por tu estupidez seguramente no estaríamos en este problema. - Le gritó en la cara, estaba furiosa.

-Hay cosas que no entiendes Rey.

-Entiendo perfectamente que buscar conocimiento en el lado oscuro esta prohibido. Se puede saber qué pretendes con eso.

-No es lo que crees niña.

-No me llames niña, solo soy diez años menor que vos y ya soy mayor de edad.

\- ¿Ha sí? Pues no parece.

-Vete al diablo Ben.

-Lamento decirte cariño, que si yo me voy al diablo tendrás que venir conmigo ¿Acaso te olvidaste que le prometimos a los maestros no separarnos hasta que terminemos la misión?

Ella lo odió, él tenía razón y eso no le gustaba. Suspiró resignada mientras veía como Ben sonreía con orgullo de si mismo. Rey rodó los ojos, pasar tiempo con este hombre iba a ser una tortura de la cual no sabía si iba a salir cuerda.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban caminando hacia su nave, la habían dejado escondida entré la gran selva que era el planeta Takodana. 

—Ves, te dije que era mejor dejarla lejos del castillo de Maz ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los cazarecompenzas se enteraban que era nuestra? Seguramente que la dejaban destrozada para que no pudiéramos escapar. - Habló Ben en el momento en que el Grimtaash se vislumbraba ante sus ojos. Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su rostro para terminar acotando - Ves que tengo buenas ideas. 

—Debo admitirlo, no me imaginé que tu pensarás Solo, después de todo me lo has demostrado varias veces en las últimas horas. 

Ben notó inmediatamente la hostilidad en las palabras de Rey, claramente seguía molesta con él ¿Cuántas veces se supone que le tendría que pedir perdón por meterla en esté problema? En realidad no la juzgaba, él también estaría enojado si estuviera en problemas por algo que es su culpa. Lo que no entendía, y era por lo que estaba frustrado, es que ella siempre se comportó así con él.

Es cierto que no habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos, ya que al ser de distintas edades entrenaban con diferentes grupos y maestros, pero en el poco tiempo que llegaron a convivir antes de la misión, y que descubriera su secreto, ella siempre se comportaba fría y distante con él.

Extrañamente ese comportamiento fue lo que le atrajo de ella y le llamó poderosamente la atención. Ese fue el primer paso que dió para terminar enamorado.

Con tan solo 18 años, un carácter fuerte y determinado,su gran poder en la Fuerza, su inteligencia, su amabilidad y disposición para ayudar al que la necesitará, más sumado lo hermosa que era, fueron las cosas que hicieron que quedará completamente flechado por la dama Jedi Rey Palpatine. El problema era que ella no parecía estar interesada en él, eso le complicó las cosas a Ben.

Nunca antes una chica se le había resistido, tenía una gran habilidad para impresionar y ganarse el corazón de cada mujer que se le cruzará en el camino, era el encantó natural que heredó de su padre, y tal vez de su abuelo. No comprendía cómo no funcionaba en Rey. El colmó fue que tampoco le dieron tiempo para lograr que ella caiga.

Justo cuando estaba decidido a conquistarla, su familia lo llamó para que regresará a Naboo a cumplir sus obligaciones como uno de los principales políticos del planeta. Esa fue la razón por la cual se tuvo que alejar de ella por un año, retrasando sus planes para enamorarla.

Pero está vez era diferente.

Durante el tiempo que dure la misión estaría atrapada con él en la nave. Ella no tendría escapatoria, y eso la haría caer ante sus encantos. Solo tendría que encontrar la manera de llegar a su corazón, como ella, sin saberlo, lo había hecho con él.

.

.

.

.

«Idiota» fue lo primero que pensó Rey en el momento que escuchó como Ben se creía que tenía buenas ideas por el simple hecho de que dejó la nave en plena selva de Takodana. 

En realidad ella reconocía que fue una buena idea, pero no se lo iba a decir. Si ya de por si era presumido, no quería imaginarse como era cuando alguien lo alababa. Ella no sería ese alguien. Ben ya le había mostrado que lo que tenía de inteligente lo podía tener de tonto.

¿Confiar en Snoke? Eso solo se le podía ocurrir a una persona que no tuviera cerebro, y claramente esa persona era el príncipe Jedi. Rey miró a Ben de reojo. Los dos estaban sentados en frente de los controles de la nave, él era el piloto, mientras que ella era el copiloto.

–—¿Por qué me miras? ¿Hay algo que te guste? - Mencionó él, en un tono que Rey no reconoció, mientras preparaba la nave para despegar.

—¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres? - contestó ignorante a las intenciones del hombre junto a ella.

—Que no hace falta que disímules, si hay algo que te guste de mí puedes mirar,no me molesta. - Una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada juguetona se instalaron en el rostro de Ben mientras dirigía sus orbes ámbar hacía dónde estaba Rey generando que la joven se sonrojara sin saber por qué.

—¿Qué te sucede? Por supuesto que no te estoy mirando por eso, me estaba fijando si ya habías prendido la nave. - Se excusó rápidamente. En realidad no sabía por qué lo estaba mirando. —No todo tiene que ver contigo Solo.

Aún con la sonrisa en su cara, Ben volvió a mirar los controles, y colocando las coordenadas que necesitaban para ir al siguiente planeta, se dispuso a disfrutar de esta aventura que tendría con Rey, y que seguramente sería muy interesante.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Es necesario maestro? - Le pregunto Ben Solo a su maestro y pariente Anakin Skiwalker. La expresión de su abuelo lo decía todo. Él tendría que asistir si o si._

_—Por supuesto que es necesario, es una gran oportunidad para los padawans que están por dar las pruebas para ser nombrados caballeros jedi que el mejor y más joven de los caballeros de la República les de una clase y prepararlos para lo que les espera. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti Ben. - Obvio que estaba orgulloso de sus logros y que se los reconocieran, pero no de está manera. Él no era el tipo de persona que tenía paciencia para enseñar ni para cualquier otra cosa, así que esto era una prueba para Ben. Lo bueno es que estos eran jóvenes, peor hubiera sido que le hayan asignado niños._

_—Sabes perfectamente que enseñar no es lo mío abuelo._

_—Lo se, por eso mismo fui yo el que le dio la idea al Consejo. - Ben lo miró sorprendió, no se esperaba esta traición por parte de Anakin. —No me mires así, es necesario que aprendas a ser un poco más paciente._

_—Me siento traicionado._

_—No exageres reina del drama. - Se burló su querido abuelo. Después se la iba a devolver de alguna forma._

_Llegaron a un salón de entrenamiento. Al abrirse la puerta Ben pudo ver a su tío Luke en el centro de un círculo que los padawan crearon a su alrededor. Cuando Luke vio pasar a su padre y a su sobrino una mirada de burla se instaló de inmediato en su rostro, estaba seguro que Ben no iba a soportar esta tortura. Iba a tener algo de que reírse por un buen tiempo._

_—Chicos - Habló Luke —Les presento al que será su maestro por el día de hoy, mi sobrino Ben Solo._

_Los padawans dirigieron sus miradas al más joven del linaje Skiwalker y de repente Ben se sintió como si estuviera entrando al campo de batalla._

_—Les pido que presten atención a los consejos que pueda darles ya que les pueden ser de mucha utilidad al momento de las pruebas para caballeros jedis. Ben, dejó a mis alumnos en tus manos. -Fue lo último que dijo Luke para después junto a Anakin caminar hacia la salida para marcharse y dejar a el príncipe solo con un montón de jóvenes y sin tener idea de que hacer primero._

_—Así que tu eres el príncipe Jedi del que todos comentan. - Una voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar. Su mirada buscó a la chica que le habló entre los padawans encontrandola en medio de dos chicos. La joven tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, era bastante linda._

_—Así me llaman varios. - Le contestó mientras le daba una linda sonrisa a la joven provocándole un sonrojo._

_—¿Y es verdad que eres el mejor caballero Jedi? - Otra chica le pregunto, pero a diferencia de la otra que le habló de una forma más amable y linda, está era más hostil y parecía que dudaba que él fuera el mejor cosa que lo ofendió. Miró a la que le hizo la pregunta, estaba sentada un poco alejada del resto de los padawans, tenía un cabello castaño peinado con tres moños y unos ojos color avellana que a Ben le gustaron mucho. Pero nada en ella quitaba el hecho de que lo había ofendido con su pregunta._

_—Si lo soy - Dijo con toda la arrogancia del mundo mientras la intentaba fulminar con la mirada. – Hasta el momento no hay nadie que me allá vencido ni en combate ni en el dominio de la Fuerza. - Pensó que esa respuesta la haría callarse, pero se equivocó._

_—Eso podría cambiar muy pronto. - Habló la chica con un tono igual de arrogante que el de él. Ben la miró un poco molestó ¿Quién se creía ella?_

_—¿Quién me podría vencer? ¿Tú? No lo creo._

_—Si tengo la oportunidad estoy segura que podría. No me subestimes._

_—¿Enserio crees eso? De acuerdo, veamos si tiene razón. - Agarró su sable de luz y lo encendió mientras la mira de forma desafiante invitándola a combatir. Pensó que ella iba a poner escusas para no luchar contra él, pero para su sorpresa la chica aceptó. El resto de los presentes se pararon y desarmaror el circulo. La mayoría se apoyó en la pared y otros se fueron a los rincones más alejados de la sala de entrenamiento. Ninguno de ellos había visto alguna vez combatir a Ben pero todos conocían la manera violenta de lucha de su compañera y eran conscientes de que era mejor mantenerse alejado._

_La castaña que lo estaba desafiando encendió su sable, era de un color dorado brillante y de doble hoja. La luz del arma le iluminaba sus facciones haciendo que a los ojos de Ben se viera hermosa. Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Se preparó para atacarla cosa que no paso ya que ella se le adelantó. La chica se movía rápido y lo atacaba sin compasión. Ben estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba tanta violencia y brutalidad por parte de ella. Intento salir de su sorpresa inicial y comenzar a contra atacar a su oponente. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, olvidándose de todo lo demás, solo eran ellos dos y su sincronizada pelea. Ben pensó que estaba combatiendo contra él mismo, la forma en la que ella se movía y luchaba era idéntica a la suya, estaba seguro de que si seguían así no iban a terminar jamás._

_Una pequeña distracción por parte de él fue suficiente para que la joven lo derivará y lo dejara desarmado. Ben se hubiera levantado de no ser porque la chica se le subió encima y lo apuntó con el sable purpura en forma de cruz que le había arrebatado. Él la miró fijamente notando como los ojos de ella brillaban por la felicidad que le causaba su victoria._

_—¿No con que eras el mejor y que nadie te podía vencer? - La castaña sonaba con la respiración agitada. Ben no podía para de ver sus ojos, enserio le parecían hermosos. De repente ella apagó el sable y luego de levantarse de encima de él le tendió la mano. Ben la agarró sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo._

_—Nada mal niña. - Fue lo único que le dijo. Ella pareció ofenderse por llamarla así. Cuando abrió la boca para reclamarle la voz de un joven la interrumpió._

_—Maestro Solo, es hora de irnos, han paso una hora._

_Ben asintió con la cabeza. —Vamonos entonces._

_Los padawans recogieron las pocas cosas que tenían en el lugar y comenzaron a salir después de despedirse del príncipe Jedi. La última que quedaba dentro fue la joven castaña y cuando estaba a punto de irse Ben la detuvo._

_—Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - La chica giro la cabeza para mirarlo._

_—Mi nombre es Rey Palpatine sualteza. - Dijo con frialdad, y sin más se fue dejando a Ben atrás._


End file.
